In networked environments, data can be transferred from one network entity to another across different functional or operational platforms. In some situations, a specific data format may be required by a network entity in order for the data to be usable by the network entity. For example, a first network entity that is coupled to a second network entity may be configured to output data in a data format required by the second network entity. In some systems, such as proprietary systems, all network entities may be configured to use a common data format.